A Loving Brother Teams (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Loving Brother Teams. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day, the Mario and Toad Bros. were getting ready for their special morning. Mario: Good morning, Luigi! Luigi: Good morning, Mario! Blue Toad: Morning, Brother! Yellow Toad: Morning, Brother! Mario: Let's enjoy these special morning! Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Right! Then, Twilight Star Swirl, Ransik, and the others came to meet with Peach as she came up with an idea. Princess Peach: Everyone, I've got just the plan for the brothers. Nadira: Like what, Peaches? Princess Peach: You'll see, Nadira, it'll be perfect for Mario, Luigi, and the Blue and Yellow Toads. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright then, let's get started. Then, Pinkie Pie begins to work on her favorite surprised. Pinkie Pie: If we're starting a party for Mario, Luigi, and the Blue and Yellow Toads, I've got all the party supplies for them! Somnambula: Excellent suggestion, Pinkie Pie. Just as the brothers got inside the lab, there was a huge surprise for them. Altogether: Surprise! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: What is this! Jumpman: It's a party! Julie: For our special boys! Toad Frederick: And our sons! Toad Priscilla: For being the specialist brothers ever! Amethyst Utonium: It was Princess Peach's idea. Mario: Princess! Blue Toad: You shouldn't have! Princess Peach: It's the least we could do. Toadette: That's what friends are for. So, they all celebrate it like there's no tomorrow. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser begins his next evil plan. Bowser: It's time, Chairface. The rangers may not know it yet, but they will meet their doom. Chairface Chippendale: So, what's the next plan, Bowser? Bowser: We start at the Comic Club, and we'll wipe out all the superheroes for good. Pineapple Pokopo: I love the sound of that plan of yours, Bowser. El Seed: You and me both, Pokopo. (to Bowser) So, Bowser, when do we start? Bowser: Right now! Ludwig Von Koopa: Gotcha, Pops! Masked Osodashi: Let's do this! Mistress 9: Now go, the rangers must meet their demise by any means necessary. So, Bowser and Chairface takes the lead for their evil plan to go one. Back at Canterlot City, Mario and Blue Toad explained about their potential. Mario: So you see, the Blue Toad and I shared our potential ever since. Blue Toad: Especially for the love of our brothers. Twilight Sparkle: No kidding, Blue Toad. Mario: It's true, Twilight. Blue Toad: We take care of each other no matter what. Starlight Glimmer: And the same goes for you and Yellow Toad, Luigi? Luigi: You know it, Starlight. Yellow Toad: We always do. Bongo: Guys, look what we have! Tap: Our very own Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands! Ken: Now, we can do great magic just like Mary Bell and Aikko! Bobby: This is gonna be so cool! So, they agree to use them for the greater good to save their world. Then, they became the Floral Magicians for the first time. Florida: Congratulations to all of you for becoming Floral Magicians. Bobby: Thanks, Florida. Soon enough, Twilight, Star Swirl, and their friends make ready for the next mission. Ransik: Remember, this is a very dangerous mission yet. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik, we'll be ready for what Bowser throws at us. Mary Bell: We're with you, Twilight. Flora: The same goes with us. Professor Utonium: Alright then, good luck. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you, Professor. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) Okay, let's do this. With the GPS showing criminals in the City, the Tick and his friends had to join in. Tick: Hey, Twilight. We got criminals to track down in the city, need any help? Twilight Sparkle: Fine by us, Tick. Caped Crusading Chameleon: The City was our home, we protract all the good people there. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, it's true. The City's definitely our home. So, they set out to the bus that leads to the City. Then, Twilight and her friends found themselves in the City where the Tick and his superhero friends live and protect. Twilight Sparkle: So, this is where you guys live? Die Fledermaus: Yep, while the other superheroes protect the city, I only go undercover to lay low a bit. American Maid: Nevermind Die Fledermaus, he's always patrolling his own way. Sunset Shimmer: Clearly. Soon, they showed them around as they patrol for any danger. Tick: This is it, Arthur, it's been a while since our own evening patrol! Arthur: Tick, slow down! Princess Daisy: Look at them go! Princess Peach: I know, the Tick must be taking things very seriously. Rosalina: Obviously, despite his stupidity. Soon, they arrived at the Comic Club where the Doorman was guarding. Doorman: Ids, please. So, they each showed their superhero ids as Twilight and her friends showed their Power Ranger Ids. Spike: I didn't know we needed ids. Rainbow Dash: Well, now we know. Doorman: (noticing Arthur) Going somehwere, Sidekick? Arthur: Not again. Doorman: Gotcha! (chuckles) Relax, Arthur, I'm just messing with you. But seriously though, the Comic Club has a new policy that allows superheroes and sidekicks on account of how he and the Tick saved it from the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight. Wich also allows Power Rangers if I may add, you all enjoy your visit. Mario: Thank you, Doorman. Luigi: This should be interesting. Blue Toad: I can't wait. Yellow Toad: Me either, Brother. So, they all went inside the Comic Club. As they did, Twilight and her friends were amazed to see the club. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, would you look at this. Tick: It was much bigger last we've been here. Arthur: And back then, we've fought the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight from blowing up the club. Star Swirl the Bearded: I'm impressed, Arthur. Blossom: Me too. Brick: I could get used to this place. Jankenman: Same here. Soon enough, Professor Chromedome makes ready for the signal from Bowser. Professor Chromedome: It's ready, Chippendale. Chairface Chippendale: Excellent, activate the forcefield. Meanwhile, the Mario and Toad Bros. begins to feel a hunch for no ordinary party at night. Rarity: What's bothing them? Mirage: Not a clue, Rarity. Pauline: Come on, let's see what's going on. Yoshi: Right behind you, Pauline. So, they came up to them to see what's the problem. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys, wait up. Mario: Hello, Twilight. Yellow Toad: We didn't notice you guys coming. Pinkie Pie: What're you guys doing out here? Applejack: Y'all're missing all the fun. Luigi: Just a minute, Applejack. Something is telling me that something evil is happening. Mario: I felt it too, Luigi. Blue Toad: Same here. Yellow Toad: You and me both. Sunset Shimmer: I think so too. Ken Utonium: I don't like this. Twilight Sparkle: It'll be alright, Ken. But then, he Koopa Minions trapped all the superheroes and sidekicks inside. Doorman: My Doorman sences are picking up something diabolical. Icy: (as they trapped Doorman) Thanks for noticing, Doorman. Bloom (Winx): Doorman! Doorman: Hands off! Twilight Sparkle: The superheroes are in trouble! It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! At last, the morphing sequcne begins as they beign their strategy. The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony begin, our power within! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take out these villains! Star Swirl the Bearded: And we'll do it together, Twilight! Chairface Chippendale: Sieze them! So, they fought off the Koopa Minions and the villains. El Seed: Ready to tangle with my vines? Starlight Glimmer: No, but are you!? (took him out) Stygian: Now! Mario and Luigi: Mario Power! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Toad Power! So, Twilight and Stygian begin their team effort with the brothers. Twilight Sparkle: Let's give them a hand, Stygian! Stygian: With pleasure, Twilight! So, Twilight, Mario, and Blue Toad were the first to begin their teamwork. Twilight Sparkle: Let's put our attacks together! Mario: I'll charge my mushroom powers to you, Twilight! Blue Toad: And I'll charge mine! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword! With one slash, Twilight wiped out a whole Koopa Minions. Stygian: Shall we? Luigi: Okey-dokey, Stygian. Yellow Toad: Altogether! Stygian: Knowledge Sword! Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby: Flower Magic Power! Finally, became the Floral Magicians for their first time. Bongo: Wow! Tap: Look at us! Ken: Let's test our new powers! Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby: Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! As for the Mario and the Toad Bros., they used their power up forms. Mario: Let's do this! Luigi: Right behind you, Mario! Blue Toad: It's showtime! Yellow Toad: Okay! Suddenly, the super villains started invading the City as the superheroes and their sidekicks try to stop them. Tick: Twilight, the super villians are invading the City! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we stop them together, Tick. (to Mario) Right, Mario? Mario: I couldn't agree more, Twilight. So, Fluttershy got Proto Clown to stop them. Fluttershy: Okay, Proto Clown, you know what to do. Proto Clown: Clown no hurt good people, but stop bad people. At last, Proto Clown started beating the bad guys who laughs at him. Proto Clown: (in rampage) Clown smash bad people! Mario: Mama Mia! Spike: Look at him go! Bloom (Winx): So, that's why American Maid warned us not to laugh at him but with him. American Maid: Better get used to it, Bloom. Suddenly, Dragunus and his lackeys released the Koopa Giants as Chairface and the other villains retreated. Canard Thunderbeak: Looks like it's time to bring out the big gun, Twi. Twilight Sparkle: Time to summon our Zords! Altogether: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Summon All Zords! Finally, all the Harmony Zords and the Elemental Zords came just in time. Star Swirl the Bearded: Zords, Combine! At last, the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord was combined. The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Blossom: Our Dynamos are ready for action! Twilight Sparkle: Then let's take out those Koopa Giants! Stygian: Activating Elemental Harmony Ultra Saber! With the sword activating, the Ultrazord along with the Dynamos were weakening the last Koopa Giants. Blossom: They're weakening! Brick: Firing rockets! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Harmony Ultra Saber! Altogether: Harmony Force Final Rainbow Slash! With one last slash, the Koopa Giants were brought down for good. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! As Chairface and his cronies retreated back the the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser was more ticked off. Bowser: You fools, you've lost again by the Power Rangers!? Chairface Chippendale: We apologize, Bowser, they were too strong. Bowser: I'm not done with you yet, Rangers, I will destroy you all for good! Back at the CPA Lab, it was a happy reunion for the Mario and Toad Bros. Mario: We did it! Luigi: We've shown our team effort of brotherhood! Blue Toad: And it's all thanks to you and your friends, Twilight. Yellow Toad: Yeah, you guys were amazing. Twilight Sparkle: That's what friends do, we help out each other no matter what. Star Swirl the Bearded: In fact, the four of you deserve all the credit for your Passion, Courage, Intelligence, and Peace. Tick: Right you are, Star Swirl, right you are. So, they cheered for the four brothers happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225